User blog:Alvoria/WotW 13 - Waiting 2 and Custom Stuff Too
Yea, you see what I did there. ;-) Earlier this week, a new version of Custom Stuff was announced. After some aprehensiveness, I've gotten to the point where I'm looking forward to the new version. Hopefully it'll be everything that everyone wants it to be, and then some. In the meantime, we wait. Right now we're still waiting for Forge to update. This seems to take a really long time, and longer each passing itteration of Minecraft. I stopped over on their forums today to see how things were coming. From what I can tell, they seem to be intent on wiping out Modloader MP. One thread said the move to add a multiplayer element to Forge was because MLMP took too long to update. Of course, this is overlooking the fact that MLMP is current with MC 1.2.5 and Forge is still dragging its heals while every mod maker in the universe twiddles their thumbs. Maybe I'm just impatient. Regardless, hopefully the official Mod API will eliminate the need for Forge entirely so everyone can spend more time developing awesome things and less time waiting on other people to make awesome things. The thing is, and I was thinking about this the other day, I haven't really worked with Custom Stuff since Minecraft 1.1. At least not for my own enjoyment. Every release since then has either been buggy, or taken so long that Minecraft is already on its next version. Stained Wood was last updated for 1.1, and I was hoping to finally get Splendid Stones out in this past version, but a bug in the new additions to CS made both sets of files function improperly. It's kinda frustrating, really. Have you ever seen a performance of the play "Waiting for Godot"? It's about these two guys who sit on what I assume is either a park bench or a rail station platform, and wait for some guy to show up. They talk about a lot of stuff, but the event that they're waiting for (the arrival of the title character) never happens. I kinda feel I'm in the same boat. I'm waiting for everything to be updated for a while so I can finally play Minecraft with everything that I want to play it with again... but such a perfect version of the game never arrives. All cultural references aside, I have had a bunch of time to work on my texture pack "Sanity". Unfortunately, I've wasted a lot of it watching cartoons and let's plays, so go fig. I have managed to get a thread up in the Texture Discusstion forum, asking people for their opinions on a couple of matters in particular, and the pack by and large in less particular. You can find that preview thread here if you desire to see my work. I'll see you for week 14 which will hopefully not have the word 'waiting' in the title. Until then. ~ PsychoSupreme 08:57, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts